


Pepperoni Breath

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, NSFW, happy birthday mouse ily, hella dom jeanbo, hella sub marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean doesn’t get much more of a response he takes it upon himself to make the first move, to try and get into Marco's pants like he wants. He crawls up the brunet's side and plants kisses on the corner of his mouth and his cheeks until Marco kisses him back, but not before he had complained about "pepperoni breath".</p>
<p>(Birthday smut for moooouuuuse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepperoni Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFaceofaMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaceofaMouse/gifts).



> Mouse! Happy birthday! I hope you had a good one!!! and also that this will be a suitable bday present since I have no other redeeming skills that could get you an even better present ahahaaaaaa
> 
> Oh god I hope I wrote them somewhat in character I'm really lame wow

"Can you get that?"

"Huh?"

The doorbell rang again.

"Oh."

Pizza guy.

Jean scoffs as he rolls off of the couch dramatically, earning a soft laugh from Marco when he ends up tripping over one of Eren's boots that was left behind from when they tried to hang out last week. He should throw that thing out of the window soon. He wonders briefly if he can hit a duck with it...

Jean nabs the money from his jacket pocket as he pulls the door open, barely giving the pizza guy a half-assed smile as he shoves the money into his face, grabs the pizza boxes from him, and slams the door shut. For good measure, he locks it too.

"I can smell it from all the way over here," Marco calls as Jean starts he trek back from the door, through the living room, and into the kitchen where Marco is standing. Jean had absolutely no idea what his boyfriend was doing, and all Marco told him was "adult things". It was probably something boring like taxes and even though he scowled at being teased, he figured he didn't wanna be anywhere near Marco's "adult things".

"You ain't touching it until you stop being boring and put all that blindingly white paper somewhere far, far away," Jean replied. He forgot what he was doing so he just turns around and set the pizzas down on the coffee table.

"You said you'd come watch this movie with me like, an hour ago."

Marco looks up and smiles at Jean. Hands on his hips, his head tilted sideways... Why was he wearing his jacket in the house? He looked pretty tired.

"Fine, fine fine I'm coming. Go ahead and get it ready, I'll only be a second." The sleepy-happy reaction he got was priceless. All this papery stuff can wait until tomorrow.

Jean leaps over to the DVD player and pops in the movie. He almost scratched it up a whole lot but the only thing that mattered was that he actually didn't, so it’s alright. He won't have to pay fees or anything this time.

He stands waiting by the couch with the remote in his hand, skipping a ton of the previews while he listens to Marco shuffle things around in their room for a while. When Marco finally comes back out into the hall the movie is already starting.

"Hurry up you old man," Jean urges him, doing some sort of weird dance with his hip as he waits.

"How come you have this on?" Marco asks when he get close enough, and doesn’t even wait for an answer before he tugs Jean's jacket off of his shoulders.

"Kinky," he snorts, grinning like a little fucking rascal as he drops his jacket to the floor, and Marco rolls his eyes.

He flops onto the couch, pulling Jean with him by the waist, but after realizing there is no possible way to eat the pizza tempting him from a foot away with Jean cuddling up so close to him, he pushes the blond off of him and totally doesn’t laugh when he almost falls off of the couch.

"Rude," Jean huffs as he sits up. He didn't scowl for long because otherwise Marco would inhale both boxes by himself if he wanted to, plus there was a movie on that he should probably turn up louder so he can hear with his half-deaf ears.

Jean gets away with using Marco as a backrest for a long, long while as they were going to town on this pizza, and somehow they managed to eat almost the entire 2 boxes. Jean is pretty impressed with himself, even if Marco was the one who ate most of it.

After they are both satisfied and they have food in their stomachs, Marco then lets Jean into his arms and they cuddle for a good portion of the movie. However, Jean is getting pretty squirmy and Marco doesn’t really start to question it until Jean pauses the movie and stares right at him.

"I'm horny."

"Wha-"

"Let's fuck. Right now."

Marco turns to look at Jean with a flush on his face. Well alright, he wasn't expecting this at all, and really has no response besides a furrowed brow and some awkward laughter. Jean is dead serious though and he does look pretty horny. He could see it in his eyes.

When Jean doesn’t get much more of a response he takes it upon himself to make the first move, to try and get into Marco's pants like he wants. He crawls up the brunet's side and plants kisses on the corner of his mouth and his cheeks until Marco kisses him back, but not before he had complained about "pepperoni breath".

Sloppy kiss after kiss after kiss was the only sound in the room besides the hum of the refrigerator and a breath every so often. Jean's hands are wandering all over Marco's (unfortunately) clothed body until he finds the hem of his shirt so he could lightly trail his nails upwards and make Marco shiver and pull away to let the blond in between his legs.

"Marcoooooohhhh," Jean whines, slumping against his boyfriend as he presses his lips to his neck, fingers starting to claw at the skin under his shirt.

"Ow, ow, okay. Okay, okay okay fine. We can- knock that off- we'll fuck," Marco gives in, his face already turning red, and Jean's smug grin only made it redder. God, Jean loves how Marco could be so confident in the day but as soon as they start kissing and grinding against each other and moaning, he just melts into this wavering mess that almost seems uncharacteristic. He just could not get enough of it.

Jean kisses up Marco's neck to his jaw and back to his mouth, grinding up into him and relishing in the small squeaks or breaths he gets out of his boyfriend, and only pulls away from his taste to peel his shirt off of him. He looks so much better naked. Jean decided he would try to strip everything off him asap, but not so fast that he would miss the show of course.

Marco shivers when his shirt is lifted off of him but with Jean so close to him and warm like a heater, the cold didn't bother him anyway. Not that he really would have noticed with all of the jolts from Jean's fingers and lips going right down to his groin, distracting him from anything but just him and Jean in their moment.

Jean rolls up into him in such a certain way his moan is garbled up and choked on, and the fucking smirk that Jean gives him makes him feel like his face was the surface of the fucking sun and his eyes slam closed when lips are on his neck again and hands are all over him-

Why did they go away? His eyelids shoot open again and watch Jean as he stands up and takes his hands away. His legs are wiggly and he feels light but heavy at the same time, and he wants to kiss Jean really, really badly.

Jean does smooch him again though, his thumbs hooking around the hem of Marco's dumb sweatpants with dumb Christmas trees on them, and he can't wait to rip them off and free the bulge in his partner's pants right away, but Marco stops him by keeping his hands in place. Jean quirks an eyebrow up, of course knowing that that in itself makes Marco crazy.

"You- you should shed something too," Marco's voice is wobbly but it’s clear he's trying to be confident and it just makes the blonde smile.

Jean's only other response is to stand back and to of course make a nice show for Marco and start throwing off his clothes. Shirt first, gym shorts next, and lastly his boxers with the Spongebobs on them which he took off really slowly just so Marco could keep up with it. Hey, he didn't laugh at the pattern this time.

He walks back over so he can take Marco's hips again and he can see him biting his lip. Even in the dark his face is completely red. Jean's eyes soften as he stares at him for a while more because, _fuck,_ he's really, really pretty. He's torn between kissing him and looking down to watch his dick spring out beautifully from his pants, and decides on giving his collarbone a quick peck before eyeing his crotch as he tears the sweatpants off of him.

Marco kicks the useless material off and now Jean can feel the heat of Marco's skin on his fingertips and on his lips as he kisses his skin over and over and over. He's already got a steady hand on the brunet's dick, watching his face as he pumps him and feels his hands tremble on his back.

Jean gives a few more tugs and gives his neck a few more kisses before he pushes Marco to sit back down on the couch again, and he's already feeling the loss of warmth, obvious by the goosenips he's getting all over him. Jean doesn't leave him waiting for long though and kneels in front of him, encasing the brunet's legs with his arms, hands already wrapped around his dick again. Again, he watches his face as he pumps his length, _loving_ how he bites his lip, how his eyes are only half shut so he can watch.

Marco is flashed a smile before a hot stripe is licked up his dick. Jean takes his time in doing it too, just to feel Marco squirm. He keeps licking and kissing random patterns on his dick, sometimes flicking his tongue over the head, knowing the teasing is driving Marco _crazy_. It seems like forever to the brunet until Jean finally takes him in his mouth, the hotness of his tongue making Marco tingle and instinctively thread his fingers through Jean's hair.

He keeps bobbing his head, taking in more and more of Marco with each time he goes down. Marco's toes are curling, his body is squirming and his head is thrown back because Jean is _way too fucking good at this_.

It was way too soon when Jean pulls away from him with a satisfying 'pop'. He hadn't even reached the base, hadn't even deep throated him yet, hadn't swallowed around him and made him see stars yet. Marco couldn't complain much though, only let out a whine that makes Jean grin for the millionth time.

The blonde climbs up on the couch with Marco, kissing along his neck and jaw and along the trail of freckles on his gorgeous face. His skin feels wonderful against his lips, warm and sweet. Jean made a note to kiss Marco's skin forever, maybe some other time.

He pulls back to look at Marco again, to take in the lust in his eyes and on his face and feel his chest melt at how absolutely _beautiful_ his boyfriend was. Of course, his staring results in Marco getting confused and squirming around a bit to grab his attention again.

Letting out a breath, Jean takes both of their cocks into one hand and pumps them both as he rolls his hips. The movement is quick and unexpected, also slightly awkward, and it makes Marco gasp and bite his lip again as he gets into a rhythm with Jean, his moans vibrating against Jean's lips as he kisses his throat again and again.

"Marco," Jean breathes out, and even though it sounded like a moan it took a minute for the brunet to realize he was trying to grab his attention.

"H-huhh?" It sounded more like he was moaning and like someone had punched all of the air out of him at once, but it sufficed.

Jean moves his hand from their cocks and leans in close before he answers him.

"I want you to beg for me." His voice is a bit shaky from lust, but also because he actually hasn't done that before. It feels fuckin good though.

"Beg for my dick," he repeats.

Marco thought his face couldn't get any redder but it did and his expression must have looked pathetic. He gulps and wants to avoid eye contact with Jean, but it is difficult from how _close_ he is to his face.

"Marco," he presses on gently, nudging his hips into Marco's when he didn't do anything besides squeak. He almost gave up at that point because he looked way too uncomfortable and that's not what he wanted at all god- but Marco opens his mouth, and Jean was half tempted to kiss him from the sight of saliva stringed along his lips.

"H-hah, J-Jean..." he started, closing his eyes briefly. Marco was so down for this, he really _really_ wishes he wasn't such a blushing little baby when Jean touched him but he just couldn't fucking help it.

"P-please, fuck me. God, I want- I need your cock deep- d-deep inside of me," he pants out, adding several more things he was far too embarrassed to say in his mind, somehow hoping Jean would be able to hear him, and he would have been way more satisfied if he hadn't stuttered so much.

The way Jean kisses him tells him that his answer was enough. He feels himself start to shake ever so slightly in anticipation when he feels Jean climb off of him and look under the couch cushions for the lube and condoms he knows is there ever since he found it one time accidentally. (He didn't think he'd end up trying them out immediately after that, but he should have expected it.)

Jean tosses what he has grabbed beside them as he climbs on the couch again, spreading Marco's legs and pushing him up against the backrest, grinding into him and nipping at his neck. He is prolonging this entire thing but he just cannot keep his lips off of Marco's skin. And of course, Marco isn’t complaining either, he is in fucking love with everything that Jean is doing, evident from all the moans coming from his parted lips that Jean just wants to kiss forever.

"Jean," Marco breathes out, somehow managing to slip away from Jean's face. He is too fuckin needy now to even consider being embarrassed anymore. "Please, f-fuck me."

Jean definitely isn’t going to say no, and gently pushes Marco down so he is laying on his back on the cushions, and it takes all his willpower not to stare for too long or to lean down and kiss him again because the flush on his face is _perfect_ and his half lidded eyes and parted lips made him look so _amazing_ and _fuck_.

The blond just splays a palm on his stomach as he reaches behind himself for the lube, uncapping the lid with a single hand and pouring a generous amount of it into his palm. Probably not the best idea since it get all over his wrist and maybe he should have used two hands for this but he just wants to touch Marco.

Marco lets out a chuckle at the spectacle and Jean just quivers his lips at him, hurriedly shoving a lubed-up finger into the brunet's entrance, wiping the smirk off of his face as he tenses up a bit and lets out an audible breath.

"Hey," Jean mumbles, leaning across Marco to kiss his cheek as he hooks his finger inside him, working it in and out. "You're fine- hey hey, relax."

Marco calms down considerably, his hands moving from holding the armrest behind him to weaving his fingers through Jean's hair, keeping eye contact with him even as a second finger is inserted. The third makes Marco tense up again and Jean kisses his face over and over and over until he relaxes again, and soon enough Jean is smoothly pumping three fingers in and out of Marco.

The brunet whines as Jean pulls out and back from him, not even taking the time to wipe off his lubed up hand as he grabs for the condom, opening it up and rolling it on himself hastily. With shaking hands he uses what lube is left on his wrist to slick himself up. He coaxes Marco to turn onto his stomach, and he is happy to oblige, flipping over on his hands and knees, forehead against the armrest.

"Ready for me?"

"God, yes."

Jean doesn’t hesitate as soon as he is given consent, lining his cock up with Marco's entrance and pushing into him slowly, resisting the urge to throw his head back and instead watches Marco's back muscles flex as he tenses up and squirms. He wishes he could see his expression though, but for now he just has to imagine it. Even the thought of it makes him groan.

"Fuck--- you feel _fantastic_ ," Jean moans as he pushes in further, his fingers gripping hard into Marco's ass cheeks. He wants to just pound into him at that point but he's sure it wouldn't be great for Marco- at least, not until he's loosened up a bit.

Jean pulls out halfway, then thrusts back in, setting a slow, steady rhythm and getting Marco relaxed. His moans are increasing in volume and that makes the blonde's stomach flop, makes it harder to keep from just slamming right into him.

Marco's nails are digging into the cushions and his forehead is numb but _fuck_ Jean was driving him wild and he hadn't even been fucking him for long. He didn't even try to hold back either- he knew it would keep his boyfriend going, plus it was just futile to keep it all in. He was obviously being effective, what with Jean huffing and groaning behind him and sending jolts of pleasure down his spine and right to his cock with every thrust.

Jean then speds up and Marco is all for it, pressing back into him and moaning low in his throat, knowing that when the blonde reaches forward to grip his hair and tug his head back he was really fucking getting to him. Marco was close to drooling and he just bounces off of Jean harder and harder, skin smacking against skin, muffled by their groans and moans and sharp breaths.

"Ffff-ff-aah, Jjjeaann, fuck-" Marco was struggling to even form a coherent word, the sensation of his hair being pulled driving him absolutely mad, and he always fucking forgets how much he _loves_ when Jean fucks him senseless like this.

Marco can't think of any reason why Jean would slow down, why he would roll his hips agonizingly slow, pressing into him hard but way, way too fucking slow, other than to tease him- or to make him beg again.

"Jjean, come on p-pleaase, fuck mee," he panted as he tried to pick up the rhythm again, rolling his hips to try and persuade him but Jean was set on keeping it slow. Too. Fucking. Slow. He could even hear Jean trying not to snicker behind him, and it made him whine in frustration, but it soon turned into a warbled groaning when Jean speeds his pace back up, brushing a certain bundle of nerves when he angles his hips just right. Marco's nails are ripping the couch apart and saliva is dripping from his mouth, but he couldn't be bothered to even acknowledge it because _fuuuuckkkkkk._

Jean slowed down again, and he should have known he would, but before the brunet can even complain Jean leans in close, kisses his ear and shoulder, then pulls out and flips Marco around again, so that they're facing each other.

"I want to watch your face, Marco," the blond breaths after kissing his face, and Marco can feel his stomach jump because he _knows_ that tone and he can tell already that he's going to ruin his throat from screaming.

"I want to watch you as I fuck you," he continues, pushing his dick into Marco again, and they groan in unison. "I want to watch you come."

Whatever Marco's response may be, it's choked up into a scream as Jean leans over him and starts fucking him hard and quick. He quickly hooks his legs around the blonde's waist, moving his useless arms from being curled up on his chest to clasping his hands around his neck, grabbing whatever hair he could hang on to. His throat feels dry even though he had saliva running out of his mouth, making his tongue feel sticky. His moans increase in volume as Jean keeps pounding into him, his voice raspy and he feels like it's going to give out, but Jean kisses him until he can’t breathe and his vision goes hazy. Finally, finally Jean adjusts his footing and angles his hips perfectly so he is hitting the _perfect_ spot and Marco is screaming Jean's name, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Jean speeds up, hearing Marco fucking _scream_ and feeling him squirm and _writhe_ is going to push him over the fucking edge.

Not only is Marco's addictive screaming making Jean's hips feel like they are going to break because he wants to pound into him so fast, it was the fucking _expression_ that was driving him _crazy_. It didn't help that Marco is clinging to him _tightly_ , gripping his hair and squeezing his waist with his legs.

"Fff-ffhhhhahhh- fuuuck-" Marco's voice is raspy again and he is screaming and if that isn't the most _addictive_ and _delicious_ sound he's ever fucking heard-

"Jjj-jean please- oh mmmy goddd," he keeps screaming and screaming and his voice has jumped at least 6 octaves and Jean could fucking _tell_ he was going to come once he is choking up again- so with all of the power he can muster he raises his speed even more which makes him feel like he's going to snap in two but Marco- Marco is pushing him closer and closer and _screaming_ -

Marco's body jolts as his nails dig in to Jean's neck, his breath stopping for a split second before releasing it all in a huge moan like someone had knocked all the breath out of him. The sight, the fucking sight is enough to bring Jean right up to the brink of his own climax and the pulsing, the pulsing of Marco around him just does it for him and only seconds after Marco, Jean lets out one huge scream of his own as he hits orgasm. He rides it out as he works on getting his breathing under control, and when he opens his eyes to stare down at a sleepy-looking Marco, he feels light and extremely elated.

Jean smiles like a doof but hides it in Marco's shoulder, kissing at the freckles dotting his skin, calming down. He is shaking in the most pleasant way and he still feels warm- but he feels nice and almost relieved.

He raises his head when he hears Marco chuckling, and kisses his cheek and his lips, smooching him until he has to pull back for air.

"I love you," Jean murmurs, kissing along Marco's cheeks and jaw again.

"I love you too," Marco sighs, happy, sounding sleepy but also euphoric. He kisses Jean's nose and there's a pause before he speaks again. "...Even if you still have pepperoni breath."

"Way to ruin the mood," Jean scoffs, but kisses him again with pepperoni breath anyway before pulling out, peeling the condom off and tossing it somewhere on the floor for someone to step on and throw away later. He only gets up to reach over and grab a blanket or two to drape over the both of them, and it’s easy to settle into Marco's chest, still absolutely loving the feel of his skin and the drum of his heartbeat in his ears. Even if their torsos are sticky.

Jean's eyes are on the TV screen now. The dragon on-screen that Jean paused on was dimmed, and he feels self-conscious for a few minutes because the dragon _had been watching them fucking the entire time_.

Suddenly the dragon disappears and it takes a minute to register that Marco had found the remote and turned the TV off. So that's why he was rustling around.

"We'll finish this tomorrow," Marco yawns, wrapping his arms around Jean and turning them both over so they're on their sides.

Jean was pretty sure that he had given more of a response than just a grunt, but it was hard to tell as he was falling asleep, and so was Marco.


End file.
